sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Firecrow91
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonny Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Headwear (Sonny) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowenX (Talk) 21:46, July 7, 2012 Welcome, again Hi. Welcome to the wiki. From your edits so far, it seems you are highly knowledgable and enthusiastic about Sonny. While I am not the most active user on the wiki, I am the only active Beuracrat/ admin, so if you need help please ask me. I have also been here the longest, so I probably know the most about the parts of the wiki that already exist. However, if you need help fast, it's probably best to ask Dark123456789, as he is insanely active and probably knows the general structure and extent of the wiki better than me by now. Your help is greatly appreciated, as the wiki is still quite small in terms of users. ShadowenX 02:30, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Question You said that you had access to the source code of the game right? In there, do the specific names for the abilities that are used only by the enemies exist? profile talk blog user=DartHolderX logs}} type=rights&page=User:DartHolderX rights log}} - 16:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the code does give names for those abilities. That's actually what I was using at first, but I changed to the current system of name after buff or simplest name, because some of the code's names don't really work... Like the basic Heal ability is called SWAT Heal, but it's used by Ghost Samurai, Sensei Ishiguro, Shaman of Life, Shaman Controller and Argalla the Mender. Firecrow91 23:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Another source code question. Just another related question, is the armor for the ZPCI Elite (Sonny 1) and ZPCI Captain available in the source code? Would it be possilbe to hack it into the game? Just wondering. Dark123456789 23:58, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No, most of the unavailable armors including this one are just images linked to the enemy, rather than items equipped on them. Firecrow91 00:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! You said "most of the unavailable armors", so are there any items that are not available that can be obtained though hacking? Just wondering. Dark123456789 00:24, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Lots in Sonny 2. Just 3 in Sonny though: the club Metabiis carry, a random sword and a hat that looks the same as the Ghost Assassin's hat. And a couple of misc items too, I think. Firecrow91 02:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yet another source code question I was wondering if the source code reveals the amount allowed on Action Bar (if there is any) and CD duration for the enemy-exclusive abilities? - Caution! You have been ' 01:16, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it does give those, but I still haven't figured out how exactly those actually affect the AI skill choices. They could very well mean absolutely nothing. Firecrow91 01:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought I could just list those when I create pages for them some time later. :Also, I think I am going to work on listing the abilities of the enemies on their pages. For those in Sonny 2 that inflicts buffs/debuffs, are their names same as their buffs and debuffs? - 'Caution! You have been ''' 01:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, that's what I've generally been putting, because the ones that aren't are usually highly counterintuitive names. Although when they have pages, I may put the official name under the '''AKA heading. And of course I can always just fix anything when I add information from the source code. :Firecrow91 01:27, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help. I wish I had access to the source code too. I downloaded both the game and the decompiler, only to find out the latter is not compatible with Windows 8. Thanks again.- 'Caution! You have been ' 01:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Me again. Sorry for asking an awful lot of questions. :::There are different moves similar to Leading Strike that recharges different amount of Focus in Sonny 2 as you may know. It seems that the one that recovers 8 Focus is called Strike, but what about the one that recovers 35 Focus? - 'Caution! You have been ' 01:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :::That one is in the source code as Dux Leading Strike, presumably since Veradux uses it. But that's a really awful name, so if you think of anything better... (Maybe Medic Strike?) Shame that all 3 of these look different, so we can't have them as variations of the same skill. :::Also, have you tried Sothink SWF Decompiler? I'm pretty sure that's compatible with Windows 8... :::Firecrow91 01:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's the one I've got. It crashes when I attempt to open the swf file. Thanks in the meantime. - 'Caution! You have been ' 01:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Does the ability Roald uses have the same name? Also is Dux Leading Strike used by anyone other than Veradux, if not, there really isn't a problem. Windows 8 hasn't been released yet. Isn't SoThink a Free Trial? Dark123456789 01:57, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :I recently found out that ZPCI Elite uses Dux Leading Strike; I don't know if other ZPCIs do though. :SoThink does cost money. and provides Free Trial, but I somehow intercepted a site that gives me the activation code through my email, and currently have the full version. :Windows 8 IS available for use; it's just not released officially. I am using the Customer-Review Version, which is almost the same as the finalized version, with few glitches here and there. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Dux Leading Strike is used by Veradux, Roald and about a dozen enemies. :Full list: Veradux, ZPCI Elite, Insurgent, Cult Leader, Roald, Secret Police, Riot Police, ZPCI Ambassador, Nostalgia, The Judge, Peace Keeper, South Guardian :Firecrow91 02:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Strike" (actually called Auto Swing in the code) scales with Strength and Speed, while the other two just scale with Strength. We could rename that one Speed Strike, and Dux Leading Strike could be just Strike. Firecrow91 02:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, since there already is an ability named Strike in the first game, I think it could create some confusions, since that Strike is scaled with Speed too. :Also, maybe it's better for the enemy-exclusive abilities to use their names as they are. Encyclopedia websites are supposed to deliver purely factual info, and the fanmade names may cause some confusion to the players who've also looked at the source code of the game. - 'Caution! You have been ' 02:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :No, you're mistaken, the Strike in Sonny scales with Strength only. :Also, as for using the names from the source code, even ignoring the somewhat inappropriate names, we'd end up with nearly identical skills with different names and vastly different skills sharing the same name. And really, how many people are going to be looking at the wiki when they also have access to and understand the guaranteed-factual source code? :Firecrow91 02:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC)